


Sex Simulator

by Xylophone323



Series: 潘卡400km/h的过弯车速 [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: IF时间线, M/M, 卡在隔离期回了摩纳哥, 我的奇怪性癖, 有点蠢的甜文, 车震(误)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: Daniel想试试Max的模拟器。
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: 潘卡400km/h的过弯车速 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823119
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sex Simulator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HY99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HY99/gifts).



> 时间线是卡呆在隔离期前回到了摩纳哥，和潘潘半同居的状态  
> 感谢LOFTER@カブトムシ 的点梗！

Max来开门的时候差点被绊了一下，他潦草地打了个招呼又小跑回到模拟器前，着急地戴回耳机。

这个瞬间，Daniel突然意识到，他的男友可能太过于沉迷赛车模拟游戏了。倒不是说Daniel非要和一台游戏设备争风吃醋，但他也偶尔会怀念隔离期前两周还算浪漫的日子。自从架起了模拟器之后，Max几乎连吃饭的时间都会不厌其烦地复盘比赛，这台机器的存在实在是到了一种让人恼怒的程度。

Max的性格争强好胜，他既然选择了参加竞技赛，就一定会以冲冠为目标，这点Daniel当然能感同身受。但这不应该是以牺牲他美好的爱情生活为代价的，Daniel甚至有些无奈地想道，索性拖了把椅子坐到了Max的身后。

以Max使用这台机器的频率，就算是Daniel也看会了游戏的操作，他虽然是游戏菜鸟，但还不至于是电子白痴。何况红牛给Max寄来的这台模拟器精度很高，只要大概地确认一下就可以知道各种功能的对应键钮。

“Max，我能试试吗？”Daniel的手按在了方向盘上方，在两局比赛中场休息的时间总算能插上一句话，语气倒是相当的坚决。

Max摘下耳机，眼神里露出了不可置信的目光，又歪头确认了一句：“你说你想试？”

不能怪罪Max的质疑，一直以来，Daniel像是和模拟器有什么难以解开的深仇大恨，始终抗拒得彷如一把电椅要对他行刑。不管Max怎么哄骗，Daniel就是不愿意纡尊降贵跑两场模拟比赛，而现在Daniel却自己提出要参与其中。

Daniel点了点头，Max立刻把他按到了椅子上，乘他反悔之前开好了练习房间，再替他修改好了设置。

“我按你常用的大概调了一下，先开开看，有问题再改。”Max手上抓着鼠标打开了几个页面，最后一拍Daniel的肩膀，“好了，你用吧。”

iRacing的物理引擎虽然致力于还原现实的赛车驾驶，可是车手坐在模拟器里的感觉始终和实车驾驶有区别。少了压得人想吐的引力，花花绿绿的赛道装饰和障碍，但也少了强劲的风速激起澎湃的心情，欢呼鼓舞的人群挥舞各色的旗帜。

“晚了……”Max下意识别开视线，屏幕里的车一头猛冲进墙体，然后从上到下翻了个身，连着滚出好几圈。Daniel发出心虚的惊叹声，捂住了嘴，最后看向Max笑了起来。Max不为所动，他点出重播的片段，换成了慢速播放：“你看这里，和真车有些不一样，他的判定车身会重很多。”

Max给自己当策略师的感受很奇妙，好像是两个人走进了什么错误的时空，而Daniel和Max还在一个队伍里共事。

“开到五档，”Max重启了比赛，现在靠近了Daniel许多，隐隐约约还能闻到须后水的味道，他的手撑在椅背上，“现在转。”Max伸出右手覆在Daniel的手上拽着他转方向盘进弯，这样短暂的接触像是电流的感觉顺着小臂爬上来。Daniel用余光去看他，Max仍然目不转睛地盯着屏幕里的数据。

Daniel决定踩下刹车，稳稳当当地停在了赛道正当中。Max疑惑地转过头，还没来得及问问题，就被Daniel拽着领子亲了一口。这下动作很突然，Max重心不稳，整个人都快要摔在Daniel的上半身，四肢伏在赛车椅上。

今年夏天不算很热，电脑旁边的风扇勉强够用，只是房间的温度莫名攀升许多。一股混乱的念头冲进Max大脑，他有点抓不太住这种感觉是怎么回事，他的手指抓在了Daniel皮带的搭扣上扯了两下，习惯性地解了开来。

Daniel停车的时候，没有预想到事件会是这样发展的，但是Max拉了一下调整座位的把手，把座位带着Daniel一起推滑到底，现在在方向盘和赛车椅之间多出了可以容下两个人的空间。

心照不宣的默契闪过，他们同时脱下了T恤。Daniel哼哼出低笑声，他自言自语说：“要知道这么简单就能转移你的注意力，我早就用这台模拟器了。”

Max从客厅拿着润滑剂回来，因为这句话脸红了一下，随后才意识到自己最近在这台机器上究竟花了多久的时间。他向前跨了一步，把Daniel困在了赛车椅上，对他耳语：“你既然这么介意它，就在这里做吧。”

Daniel后背僵硬了一下，但是脸上故作轻松地摆出无所谓的表情撇了撇嘴，视线来回扫过Max赤裸的上身，最后凑上去吻住了Max的唇。比起刚才调笑的试探，现在的吻多了许多挑逗的暗示。Daniel的舌描着Max的上颚划过，又舔过对方的舌面，像是剥开了推拒的表面，只剩下暗潮涌动的爱意点燃了空气。

Max的额头上冒出了汗珠，他的呼吸变得急促起来，想要逃离这个被Daniel主导着节奏的吻。他退身出来，喘了一口气，看见Daniel也因为缺氧而变得脸红，这种场景总是令人血脉偾张。Max朝着Daniel露出一个冒着傻气的笑容，拖着吻一路向下，从汗涔涔的脖颈到紧实的胸膛，手指还不忘了揉搓挺立的乳头。

小声的喘息在其中满盈溢出，晃荡着飘进Max的耳朵里，很是受用。Daniel的手茫然地挥动了几下，然后搭上了Max的小腹，在离下身咫尺的地方游走，手指在内裤的边缘上绕圈，然后替他褪下了最后一层遮挡。

他们交往了很久，分开了很久，又回到彼此身边很久。性爱对于两人来说早就不是什么新鲜的事情了——但每一次，Daniel看见Max渴望的眼神，就像他们是一对热恋不久的情侣，享受着每一秒陪伴彼此的乐趣。

他们的下身相抵，模拟器的可以容身空间比想象中的还要狭小一些。Daniel的性器已经硬得火热，得益于Max的爱抚。比起过去粗糙又青涩的手法，Max已经对Daniel的喜恶了如指掌，又或者是他幼稚的好胜心让他不甘示弱。

Daniel的手急切地套弄着Max的阴茎，在眼下变成了某种可疑的邀请。Daniel的前液让两人的下腹变得黏腻，Max不再折磨他可怜而无处发泄的欲望，够到了放在机箱上润滑液，用牙咬开了盖子。他挤出一点倒在手心，熟悉地在手指间捻了捻，向赛车椅里伸进去。

“Daniel……”Max吻了一下对方的眼睛，以此作为起始的信号，然后把手指没入了Daniel的身后。Daniel反应得很快，沙哑的呻吟随着手指节节进入变得越来越清晰，Max满意于此，有条不紊地在穴内进出，大拇指拨弄着敏感的外沿。

情欲的气息弥漫开来，Max能够活动的地方有限，只能勉强和Daniel互相摩擦着性器，但不能解决的他内心深处的痕痒。Daniel知道Max等得够久了，推着他的手腕抽出身。他扣住了Max的腰拉进自己，有些不好意思地泯了一下嘴，然后自己扶着Max的阴茎埋进了身体。

Max很少见到太过主动的Daniel，似乎年长的车手总是拘谨的、有所保留的。他知道是Daniel始终对这段感情怀有顾虑，他本应比Max更加理智地拒绝，却因为日积月累的感情而动摇。Daniel在亲密中一遍遍感到羞愧，又不得不剖开自己坦然面对诚挚的真心。

如果这一次可以成为Daniel接纳这段关系全部的契机，Max得到的远比一场久违的性爱多得多。想到这里，Max的动作变得轻柔，他想尽可能取悦Daniel，所以没有着急地把性器全部插进去。

Daniel扭了一下腰肢，试图把Max推进深处，看到对方突然的停顿，困惑地眨了眨眼：“怎么了？”

Max俯身，把脸埋进Daniel耳后的布面里，缓缓动起下半身，像是有意玩弄般摩擦着：“我知道你很想留在澳大利亚，但是谢谢你和我一起回来。”

还没有等到Daniel回答，Max就加快了自己下身的速度，与之前截然不同的快感如浪潮一阵阵扑来，把Daniel的回答撞得支离破碎。

某种程度上，Max有些害怕听到答案，他们互相给予对方的信任感并没有很多，分分合合的狗血肥皂剧无数次在这间公寓里上演。一旦产生了否定自己的念头，他和Daniel的关系就比走钢索更岌岌可危。Max甚至后悔为什么非要在性爱中提起这件事，除了增加了一丝诡异的气氛以外，什么益处也没有。

随着速度加快，Daniel仰起了头，粗重的呼吸和甜腻的索取夹杂在一起，最后呛出一下几近要哭的声音，在Max的手里射了出来。Max低下头在Daniel的肩胛骨上啃咬一口，按住他的手臂，他猛烈摆动下身的时候还会碰到模拟器的方向盘，赛车椅承受着两个人的体重，偶尔发出“吱呀吱呀”担忧的声音。

Max抵达高潮的时候，似乎一脚踩上了油门，整个模拟器发出隆隆的震感，把两人的身体颠簸了几下。Daniel起先是被吓了一跳，然后忍不住大笑起来，抹了一把扶手上黏糊糊的液体：“你晚上直播的时候，这个怎么办？”

“那就说我的摄像头还没到。”Max皱着眉头捡起地上的T恤，徒劳地把方向盘擦了一遍，还凑近嗅了嗅。

“Max，”Daniel突然抓住了他的手，清了清嗓，神情严肃了许多，“我只想留在有你的地方。”

Max沉默了一会，然后抱住了Daniel。紧紧相贴的皮肤下，互相可以听到彼此的心跳。

Max好不容易把模拟器收拾干净，Daniel在一旁抱肩看着，复杂的心情介于尴尬和暧昧之间。

“你觉得模拟器像在赛车里做吗？”Max抬头问道。

Daniel笑得快要喘不上气，他似乎终于找到了爱上模拟器的理由。

END


End file.
